lostpediafandomcom_pt-20200216-history
Utilizador Discussão:Caio wgm/Arquivo 23102007
Fala Brow Véio, atualizei a Shannon, o Boone, o Locke e o Sawyer por enquanto, e coloquem as indicações de que precisam ser ilustradas. Atualizei o Eko também, mas não sei se precisará ser ilustrada, então deixo isso ao seu critério. Traduzi o episódio Fire+Water também. Espero que esteja tendo um bom passeio. Abração cara. User:Moura. B.L. Olá, Bonnie e Greta podem ser consideradas tanto DHARMA, quanto outras, portyanto, não se deve escrever em sua ficha,como você pode obsertvar, que elas são outras. Assinatura Caio.. percebi q vc ta tendo um certo problema com suas assinaturas.. entao dei uma ajeitada.. agora vc só vai precisar ir no preferencias e no campo da assinatura vc poe e marca a opcao abaixo.. ai quando tu quiser colocar tua assinatura eh só clicar nesse penultimo quadradinho que fica acima da text da janela de edicao ou é só por ~~~~ depois do texto, ok!? abs lek.. -- 07:32, 26 Maio 2007 (PDT) ::Acho que deu certo sim.. só que tipo.. tem como diminuir ela um pouco não? ta meio exagerada.. tem até perfil de orkut e youtube.. isso dai vc pode por na página de usuário.. a assinatura eh mais pro wiki mesmo, discussão, essas paradas.. e ela ta dando mto espaço na data tb.. mas essa é particularmente minha opnião.. se não quiser diminuir ta blz.. flw lek.. abs -- 08:30, 26 Maio 2007 (PDT) RE: Flashforward Tranquilo.. melhor ja fazer de uma vez.. mas por enquanto não vamos por na página principal, até pq não tem muito o que por.. mas quando começar a quarta temporada agente poe no lugar dos locais de filmagem, ok?! abs -- 18:41, 27 Maio 2007 (PDT) ::E sobre as páginas de personagem*.. qual o problema em ter mais de 32kb?? -- 18:46, 27 Maio 2007 (PDT) :::Isso não tem nada haver, vc ja teve problema com isso!? então.. só pra vc ter uma idéia.. da uma olhada nesse página.. flw.. -- 09:27, 28 Maio 2007 (PDT) RE: Kate viajei caio.. agora eu entendi o que você quis dizer.. desconsidere o que falei e escrevi antes.. achei que ele que tinha escrito o "Depois da Ilha", não tinha percebido o flashfoward la na infobox... me confundi na hora de diferenciar o histórico.. vc estava certo.. me desculpe.. abração -- 19:28, 29 Maio 2007 (PDT) Foto Ah sim desculpe mesmo, não pensei nesse padrão é que a foto do Desmond está um pouco ultrapassada, mas se é pra ser a foto promo da temporada então na quarta muda certo? Desculpe novamente, mudei também a do Richard ve qual você prefere. huahuah Ai caio.. ja deu uma olhada nisso aqui? ahuhauhau.. temos fãs e não sabíamos.. vai vendo -- 20:16, 17 Junho 2007 (PDT) Houston, we've a problem Caio.. da uma olhada no que o admin escreveu para o SGC.Alex da LP-FR: Ai.. vo falar com ele pra ver o que agente pode fazer.. mas tb né, ele não tinha me falado nada disso quando me promoveu.. -- 09:50, 18 Junho 2007 (PDT) RE: Melhor da 3ª Temporada Ok.. começa a fechar, que de noite agente muda o sitenotice informando.. flw -- 10:02, 20 Junho 2007 (PDT) Num sei como Caio, sou eu o Bruno, lembra? Queria saber como é que faz essa assinatura que eu vi em um monte de usuários... * Dá pra eu fazer? ** Se sim, como? Vlew! Obrigado por tudo! Flw! RE: Resultados das enquetes Eu sei caio.. só que não tinha pensado em nada, ai só retornei a antiga enquanto isso.. -- 09:59, 21 Junho 2007 (PDT) B.L. No site da Ocenic-Air, tem uma hora que você clica num assento aí, o assento da Shan, fica verde, se você clica, aparece uma silhueta, clicando mais duas vezes, fica bem visível, aparece uma foto do Sayid e sobrenome Jarrah. --B.L. Por onde vc assiste Lost??? Vc compra os DVDs ou baixa de algum site?? É q eu qria ver a terceira temporada mas num sei por onde vejo... Flws BurtGC Sobre o artigo de Jacob No artigo está escrito: "Ele foi mencionado em "Par Avion" por Mikhail Bakunin, que disse: "O homem que me trouxe aqui, que trouxe toda minha gente pra cá, ele é um homem magnífico." " não temos provas de que Mikhail se referiu á Jacob quando disse isso, poderia ser muito bem outra pessoa que os enviou para a Ilha, que é o mais provável, então na minha opinião isso é apenas especulação, eu nem mudei nada porque queria saber o que acha. Abraços Dúvida... Aew... Sou eu... E eu tenho uma dúvida, como sou novo aki na Lostpedia... Um usuário pode por fotos pessoais de sua vida, como eu colokei na minha?? Vê lá dps, e me fla... Flw.. * Caio, num precisa mais não, o Z0n3 ja resolveu meu problema, mas vlew d qlqer modo.. xD --*Burt GC* 20:41, 1 Julho 2007 (PDT) RE: Enquete Fico grande demais.. e tipo, acho que não ta na hora ainda de perguntar isso.. pergunta algo como em qual área nós devemos pegar mais pesado, o que ta faltando, etc... mas não põe muita alternativa, sintetiza mais. E acho que ficaria bom também discutir isso la no talk da predefinição da enquete, pro resto do povo participar mais na escolha da próxima enquete. Faz tipo como fiz na da página principal. -- 09:35, 6 Julho 2007 (PDT) : copia uma do DarkUfo, enquete la é o que não falta.. essa que você fez agora não vai valer de nada.. quando tiver pra começar a 4ª temporada você põe ela.. agente vai ta mais completo, e vai fazer mais sentido né.. abs.. -- 16:55, 6 Julho 2007 (PDT) Obrigado Fico muito feliz por ter sido promovido para administrador, apesar de não saber mexer muito com esses códigos vou tentar aprender... Agradeço a todos e pode deixar que vou continuar as traduções, que são, atualmente, um verdadeiro passatempo... Obrigado... Olá! Caio, eu vou re-começar a ver Lost tudo de novo desde a Primeira Temporada... Só queria saber se sei lá tipo, tem algo que eu possa fazer? Aparições dos números, detalhar os episódios, detalhar a vida dos personagens, frases, temas... Se tiver algum trabalho pra mim me fala... Flow... ---=|Burt Costner|=- 08:51, 8 Agosto 2007 (PDT) RE: LP IT he he.. po.. deixa quieto.. vc acha que eu que fiz essas caixas?? hauhuauhaha.. abs.. -- 20:53, 3 Outubro 2007 (PDT) Blza! Certo, pode dexar! Rsrs; Coloquei o "limpeza" no artigo do Hurley por quê o artigo está realmente uma bagunça! Rsrs; Principalmente na seção "Na Ilha - 1ª Temporada"... Perceba que os dois últimos parágrafos que eu editei resumem todos os episódios do 5° ao último, enquanto os outros parágrafos são mais detalhados à cada episódio... Mas se você acha que assim tá bom, ok. Huahauha... Quanto ao tamanho das imagens, achei que certos artigos, as imagens estavam pequenas e aumentei.. xP Hihihi Mas blza... Hehehe.. Abç.. Flow.. Idéia do artigo em destaque.. caio.. não só aprovo como também dou meus parabéns.. idéia ótima essa de escrever o texto.. e po.. vc pode fazer o que quiser sim.. fica a seu gosto.. se quiser trocar o video tb, sem problemas.. vc é 10 mlk.. abs -- 21:01, 10 Outubro 2007 (PDT) :cara.. eu acredito que tirando o esquemas dos links, nós não possamos fazer nada quanto a isso agora.. mas também acho que se agente continuar assim, arrumando de pouquinho em pouquinho o site, quando o site tiver 100% ou quase isso, agente divulga, manda email pra revista, blog, etc... ai quem sabe da certo igual a parada do vídeo de orientação da orquídea.. mas não tem muito o que fazer sabe.. é complicado.. mas veremos.. heuh.. abs -- 18:01, 11 Outubro 2007 (PDT) Ops Estava observando uns artigos e percebi dois, que... sao praticamente,... iguais! * Estados Unidos; * Estados Unidos em Lost; E agora? ---=|Burt Costner|=- 18:50, 11 Outubro 2007 (PDT) Tipo, eu fiz o upload das fotos que eu pude, muitos personagens que você me mandou apareciam por segundos, ou seja: uma imagem igual às que já tinham. Ah! Eu fui depois tentar montar as fotos e descrições nas páginas de "Personagens de Flashbacks" como você me disse, porém a página está protegida! Mas passei o tempo fazendo algumas traduções! Boa viagem, abç! ~BurtGC 21:25, 11 Outubro 2007 (PDT) The Beginning of The End Ok,vlw pela resposta. Lucas Gelati O Navio E aí, Caio?! Tudo bem?! Então... Eu tô com uma dúvida com relação ao artigo O Navio, que está na página de tradução. É o seguinte, Freighter significa Navio Cargueiro, porém eu não sei se Freighter é o nome do navio, daí eu não traduziria, ou se é o tipo de navio que está próximo da Ilha. Dê uma olhada lá e veja se pode me ajudar... Abraço... --Ataide Jr 08:36, 16 Outubro 2007 (PDT) RE: Ajuda pode sim caio.. vc faz até melhor mesmo.. ah.. e tipo.. nós temos a permissão do lost in portugal pra usar os textos deles.. tem ai na pasta LOST que te mandei, "Obras Literárias Parte 1 e 2".. a parada do dude falo ctg no msn.. abs -- 15:57, 16 Outubro 2007 (PDT) :caio.. tava olhando, parece que fica melhor o nome em português, tipo "Alice no pais das maravilhas", "Nosso amigo em comum", "A Odisséia", etc.. que que você acha?? fica a sua escolha.. flw -- 03:14, 17 Outubro 2007 (PDT) Aew Aew Caio! Li a mnsgm que vc deixou pro Zone e eu sei como... Tenta colocando um %22 no lugar das aspas... Ex: James_%22Sawyer%22_Ford Abç 14:52, 17 Outubro 2007 (PDT) Sobre o "novo projeto" das cenas inéditas Opa Primeiro obrigado pelo elogio sobre a página do Jin fico feliz de ter ajudado Eu queria saber se você precisa de ajuda pra acabar as novas páginas sobre as cenas inéditas, vi que você já fez muitas então num sei se eu deveria ajudar ou se vc quer termina-las sozinho, eu só tenho aqui os DVDs da primeira temporada se quiser Abraços :Eu vi.. po.. se fosse eu que tivesse fazendo não ia ta nem 1/3 pronto.. não sei como você e o ataidej fazem isso assim tão rápido.. meu novo projeto vai ser fazer uma medalha virtual pra dar pra vcs.. heushuehsuhesu.. ah.. e sobre as cenas inéditas da 3ª temporada.. acho que vai ter que ser via youtube mesmo.. mas dessa vez agente que vai ter que fazer a transcrição.. heuheu.. abs.. -- 15:01, 18 Outubro 2007 (PDT) RE: Máquina Que isso... Só tô aproveitando o tempo livre dessa semana... É sempre muito bom traduzir esses artigos, principalmente o dos livros que são os mais fáceis... Valeu aí por manterem a página tão legal... Abraço! RE: Opa ta sim cara.. vc tem que atualizar a página.. faz o seguinte.. desloga, vai na página principal e aperta shift + F5.. se mesmo assim não mudar.. ai vamos tem que esperar pq as vezes isso demora um pouco pra mudar mesmo.. pq ja ta modificado la.. e não podemos fazer mais nada.. flw.. -- 05:50, 20 Outubro 2007 (PDT) Páginas de vídeos Aew, vi suas alterações nas páginas de "Youtubes Cenas Deletadas"... Porém tem um problema que eu já vi bastante, enquanto arrumava a página dos Clips: alguns vídeos ficam mudos... Só rodam 8 vídeos por página, os outros ficam mudos... Não saem nenhum som... Eu mesmo iria arrumar, porém minha tarde está cheia hoje Enfim, vê aí o que se pode fazer,... abç.. 08:35, 21 Outubro 2007 (PDT)